


The serpent and the lion

by Trash_King



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_King/pseuds/Trash_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ This is a Dark!Alana drabble.]</p>
<p>Will Graham has always been a source of fascination to Alana Bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The serpent and the lion

Will Graham has always been a source of fascination to Alana Bloom. His mind is as beautiful as it is horrifying. The way he presents himself signifies both strength and yet immense vulnerability. Will is the very definition of a paradox itself. 

And for someone like her, he’s absolutely lovely. To study, to assess, to know completely inside out. Sometimes she lies in the dark and wonders what it would be like to splay him open- take his hummingbird heartbeat into her hands and feel it struggle to beat, push and break and reconstruct him. 

Alana Bloom knows what Hannibal is up to. The way he insinuated himself into Will’s life, intending to become the very person Will is dependent on. The meticulous grooming, manipulation of trust and dependency. Clever clever man. She knows very well that he intends to groom Will into something more wonderful or break him permanently in the process, in a way that is entirely different from how he’d once groomed her. 

Unfortunately for him, his plan wouldn’t progress that smoothly. Not when she’s around. Hannibal may be a clever manipulative man, but he forgets. She saw him first. To take him away like that from her before she’s done playing…well that would be just rude, wouldn’t it?

Of course, she is not unreasonable. Alana simply doesn’t take too kindly to people who wouldn’t share. So she simply acts before they do. It’s easy for someone like her, with her expressive features and soft tones. With her understanding and steadying nature, her intentions and emotions coming as though they were second nature. It was simple to lie and get away with it, because she had absolutely no reason to lie. People listen to her. People trust her. Planting the seeds of doubt in others is no difficult task. 

And Will has no choice but to give her his trust.  
She will move into the vacancy in his heart and take up what she can, let her ideas and workings seep deep inside and corrode, like poison before everything is ripped away from her. Hannibal has always been a capable, far too capable mentor. But he forgets that she is no less exploitative than he.

Alana Bloom knows that she is treading a dangerous line and that one day, she would have to pay a heavy price for it. She fully intends to pay it when the time comes. After all, won’t the memory be immortalized by Will? He’d remember and he’d grief for her. And though that too would fade, he would never never forget. She would never truly die. Hannibal can take her life. But he can not remove the fact that she got to Will first. She tainted him. And it would forever remain a sore spot for Hannibal. To have his protege win one over him like this. Who knows, he might even feel some strange form of pride in his anger.


End file.
